The Big Breakout
The Big Breakout is the eighth episode from the new spin-off The New Adventures of the IJLSA. It aired December 11, 2012. The previous episode was A Christmas Caper and the next is What Lurks Below. Plot The Leader of U.L.T.R.A.E.V.I.L. escapes his prison cell with the help of Plankton. but now and whole bunch of trouble occurs with this sudden occurrence. Transcript *''starts in Leader's dark prison cell'' *'Leader: '''Heh, heh. Those buffoons guarding me are going to feel my full wrath once I get out of here. *'Cop #1:' Quiet bub! *'Leader: Fine, but I request my 12:00 feeding. *'''Cop #2: Whatever. *''walk away to retrieve the Leader's meal'' *'Leader: '''Finally, I can check on Plankton! *picks up a tablet screen blinking on showing Plankton'' *'Plankton:' Sir, the plan is ready. *'Leader: '''Well, execute the plan immediately! *'Plankton:' Right away! *a huge explosion is heard outside in the jail yard'' *'Leader:' Yes! The plan is working! *''explosion is heard from the opposite side of the jail'' *'Cop #1:' This is your, fault isn't it, bub! Why I oughta- *''floor underneath the two guards rumbles and falls down, leaving them dizzy on the ground'' *'Leader:' HA, HA! See you later, suckers! *''is shown in helicopter with Plankton flying away'' *'Plankton:' Should we finish them off? *'Leader:' Make it so. *''presses a button that causes the entire Bikini Bottom Jail to explode behind them'' *'Leader: '''Take that, bub! *hour later'' *'Perch Perkins: '''Perch Perkins here, at the huge explosion at the Bikini Bottom Jail in Downtown Bikini Bottom. Nobody knows what really has happened yet, but investigators say a bomb was set off in the jail. More information coming up after these messages. *camera is turned off while the IJLSA stand over the destruction'' *'SpongeBob: '''What could have done this? *'Sandy: Hey, guys! Look! *''picks a piece of chum up off the ground'' *'''Sandy: It seems that Plankton was here. *'Squidward: '''That squirt! We should crush him. *'SpongeBob: No. We must first find out what prisoners were in here. But the files were destroyed. *''IJLSA go back to there base, where they find a list of the prisoners who were kept there'' *'SpongeBob: '''I see why he hit this place. *'Patrick: 'Why? *'SpongeBob: 'Well the Leader of U.L.T.R.A. E.V.I.L. was their #1 most guarded prisoner and now he's gone! *'Squidward: 'I bet he's at the Chum Bucket with Plankton, planning to kill us. *'Sandy: 'Let's go and check if Squidward's prediction is correct. *shows the IJLSA members in front of empty sand'' *'''Squidward: WHERE IS IT?! *'SpongeBob:' It's gone! *'Sandy:' But, it couldn't just disappear like this! *'Patrick:' Well, this stinks. *'SpongeBob:' I suspect that since he has the Leader, he has hidden the Chum Bucket. Well, let's go back to the base. We will have to find him another day. *''the sand they were standing on is the Chum Bucket, where the Leader and Plankton are talking'' *'Plankton:' I can't believe that you're free, but do you have to be in the dark? *'Leader: '''I don't like the light, and now that I'm free, the IJLSA will fully feel my wrath. *'Plankton:' But what if we are defeated? *'Leader:' Please, I'll never be defeated. *of episode'' Category:Episodes Category:The New Adventures of the IJLSA Category:The New Adventures of the IJLSA episodes Category:The New Adventures of the IJLSA Season 1 episodes Category:Chrisvader1234 Category:IHeartSpongeBob Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2012